Orgullosos
by BlauerDrache
Summary: Cuatro personas diferentes, cuatro Casas diferentes, cuatro momentos de su vida diferentes y un mismo pensamiento: están orgullosos de la Casa a la que pertenecen.
1. Valiente

**_Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J.K. Rowling._**

**_Esta historia participa en el reto "Casas de Hogwarts" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Valiente<strong>

Ron analizó rápidamente la situación. Con aquel alfil blanco fuera de juego, el final de la partida estaba ya muy cerca. Un peón se había movido y volvía a ser su turno. Imaginó los siguientes movimientos, repasó anteriores jugadas en un solo instante… Y vio claramente qué debía hacer cuando la cara sin rostro de la reina blanca se volvió hacia él.

Tenía que dejarse eliminar. La reina iría a por él y dejaría vía libre a Harry para hacer jaque mate.

—¡No!—gritaron Harry y Hermione a la vez, cuando les hizo saber sus intenciones.

Ja. Claro, a él le iban a decir que no. ¿Es que no veían que era la única opción? ¡Si no lo hacía, se iban a quedar ahí jugando para siempre y no iban a poder detener nunca a Snape! Y no había que malinterpretarle: Ron podría quedarse jugando durante siglos al ajedrez antes que ir a enfrentarse a un profesor loco que quería hacerse con la Piedra Filosofal. Pero desgraciadamente, había cosas más importantes que hacer.

_—__¿Listo?—_le preguntó a Harry, y su amigo asintió—_Allá voy, y no os quedéis una vez que hayáis ganado._

Las manos le temblaban y estaba seguro de estar mortalmente pálido. Es más, estaba aterrorizado. Pero se armó de valor y decidió dar un paso adelante.

Porque él era un Gryffindor, ¿verdad? Y haciendo algo fácil no es cuando se demuestra el valor que uno tiene. Haciendo algo que de verdad te asusta es cuando demuestras que eres valiente.

Ron se movió hacia delante y se plantó en la siguiente casilla. Y por un instante sonrió, orgulloso de pertenecer a Gryffindor. Porque era valiente.

La reina saltó hacia él, y lo último que vio fue un pétreo brazo blanco dirigirse hacia su cabeza antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola!<strong>_

_**Vuelvo a participar en un reto, y esta vez es con lo más corto que he escrito nunca. He elegido a Ron en su primer año para el primer capítulo (la frase que él dice en cursiva está copiada literalmente del libro).**_

_**Gracias por leer, y recordad que opiniones, comentarios y todo tipo de reviews serán bienvenidos.**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	2. Inteligente

_**Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**_

* * *

><p><strong>2. Inteligente<strong>

Helena sabía lo afortunada que era. Era una chica amigable, guapa y muy inteligente. Todo el mundo caía fácilmente rendido a sus pies, lo cual le facilitaba muchas tareas que normalmente no le apetecía hacer. Y además tenía otra ventaja muy útil para su curiosidad innata: el ser la hija de la famosísima, inteligentísima y talentosísima (y quién sabe cuántos buenos adjetivos más) Rowena Ravenclaw le había permitido vivir toda su vida en el impresionante castillo de Hogwarts, rodeada de conocimiento, gente interesante y miles de secretos por descubrir.

Tras once años de vida en el castillo, a Helena no le quedaba mucho por descubrir, ni muchos libros de la biblioteca por leer. Por eso, el día en que habían seleccionado a los nuevos estudiantes, entre los que ella por fin se incluía, era la que menos emocionada estaba de entre todos sus compañeros. Su madre la eligió la primera sin apenas mirarla, y después seleccionó a unos cuantos niños asustados más para que fueran sus compañeros de Casa. Pero a Helena sus compañeros no le interesaban mucho: solo había una cosa de ese día que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando con ilusión.

Ser la hija de uno de los fundadores tenía sus ventajas, pero también desventajas: se había pasado once años suspirando por saber cómo sería la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, oculta en la cima de esa torre a la que nunca le dejaban acercarse.

Y apenas una semana después de la selección, Helena estaba sentada frente a la puerta que daba acceso a su Sala Común. Enfurruñada, tenía el ceño fruncido y rumiaba la respuesta a la pregunta que había formulado la aldaba en forma de águila.

Los de primer año nunca resolvían los acertijos de la puerta, le habían dicho los más mayores entre risas. Durante una semana, ni ella ni sus compañeros de primero habían sido capaces de contestar correctamente las preguntas para entrar, y eso la enfadaba. Ella era Helena Ravenclaw. No necesitaba ayuda alguna para responder una pregunta de un objeto.

Y de repente, la luz se hizo en su cabeza. La respuesta era sencilla. ¿Cómo no había caído antes? Sonrió triunfal antes de contestar la pregunta con lentitud. El águila le dio la razón.

Helena se puso en pie con dignidad, y entró sola en la Sala Común, sintiéndose orgullosa de ser una verdadera Ravenclaw. Porque era inteligente, y sabía que eran las mentes brillantes las que cambiaban el mundo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola!<strong>_

_**Segunda viñeta de este mini-fic, esta vez con Helena Ravenclaw a los pocos días de empezar las clases como protagonista.**_

_**¡Gracias por leer, y recordad que un review será bienvenido!**_


	3. Justo

**_Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J.K. Rowling._**

* * *

><p><strong>3. Justo<strong>

Cedric vio como Harry Potter se intentaba incorporar, agarrándose con fuerza al seto que tenía a su espalda. Pero era obvio que al muchacho le costaba: una pierna le sangraba abundantemente, y estaba cubierta por las secreciones de las pinzas de la araña gigante que acababan de vencer entre los dos. Harry no iba a poder moverse mucho con la pierna en ese estado.

Potter dijo algo, pero Cedric no le escuchó demasiado. Seguía mirando al chico. Pensando. Si no hubiera sido por Harry, no se habría dado cuenta de que la araña se le echaba encima y el bicho le habría destrozado sin contemplaciones. Si no hubiera sido por él, no habría tardado demasiado en morir chamuscado en la primera prueba con los dragones. Si no hubiera sido por Harry Potter, ya habría muerto dos veces. ¿Qué derecho tenía él a ganar el Torneo, si aún estaba vivo gracias a ayudas? Harry Potter lo merecía mucho más que él.

Pero se giró a contemplar la Copa. Estaba ahí, tan cerca de él, a tan solo unos pasos… Sería tan fácil ignorar su consciencia, recorrer la distancia que le separaba del trofeo y proclamarse vencedor… Sería el héroe de Hufflepuff, y sería él, Cedric Diggory, quien le daría a su Casa un triunfo que haría historia…

Por Merlín y por Helga, ¿qué clase de representante de Hufflepuff sería si antepusiera su orgullo y su gloria personal ante la justicia? ¿Cómo se sentiría, una vez que hubiera pasado la euforia de la victoria, al recordar que no había sido un triunfo real?

No. Harry Potter merecía ganar, por mucho que le doliera. Había sido mejor que él, y era justo que Harry levantara la Copa.

Y tomando esa dolorosa decisión, Cedric respiró hondo y se sintió orgulloso de ser un Hufflepuff. Porque sabía que no había nada más importante que la justicia. El bien estaba por encima de las personas.

Y estaba completamente seguro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola!<strong>_

_**Tercera viñeta de este fic, con Cedric Diggory como protagonista. El momento, por si no está claro, es cuando Cedric y Harry están dentro del laberinto gigante de la tercera prueba, acaban de vencer a una araña enorme y tienen la copa a pocos metros. Y allí es cuando Cedric decide que la copa no es para él, aunque ya se sabe que Harry termina convenciéndole para que toquen la copa a la vez... Personalmente, me encanta la decisión de Cedric en ese momento, y aunque estuve tentada durante varios días de dejar esta viñeta con sus pensamientos para el último capítulo, acabé decidiéndome por darle ese lugar a Andrómeda.**_

_**En fin, gracias por leer, ¡y gracias por duplicado a los que dejéis review!**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	4. Ambiciosa

**_Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J.K. Rowling._**

* * *

><p><strong>4. Ambiciosa<strong>

Andrómeda suspiró y pasó su mano, en una tenue caricia, por encima de la tumba de mármol. Notó el frío de la piedra incluso a través de los guantes, y el sentimiento de añoranza la embargó una vez más. Como siempre que visitaba aquel cementerio.

La guerra le había arrebatado tantas cosas, le había robado tanta gente que quería, que no habían sido pocas las veces que a lo largo de los años se había preguntado cómo era capaz de seguir viviendo aún. Pero cuando pensaba en eso, nunca tardaba en aparecer el pequeño Teddy. El niño, con su llamativo pelo azul, rojo, verde o cualquier otro color extraño, y su sonrisa inocente, siempre le recordaba que quedaban cosas en el mundo por las que valía la pena seguir adelante. Que por mucho que la vida le hubiera quitado, todavía le quedaba algo por disfrutar.

La guerra. Maldita guerra. Le había quitado conocidos, amigos. Le había separado de su familia. Le había dejado sin su marido, de quien ni siquiera pudo despedirse en condiciones, y también había acabado con su hija.

Y le dolía que la mayoría de los culpables hubieran sido de Slytherin. De su Casa. Odiaba que tantos compañeros se hubieran dejado llevar por el odio ciego y unos prejuicios absurdos. Muchos decían que era lo que el mismo Salazar Slytherin hubiera querido. ¿Y a quién le importaba? Había sido un gran mago, pero incluso los grandes se equivocan. Slytherin había hecho mal al odiar a los muggles, pero Gryffindor se había equivocado siendo tan poco tolerante, al igual que Ravenclaw despreciando a los poco inteligentes o Hufflepuff castigando la pereza. Incluso los grandes magos se equivocaban, y el error de la gente corriente estaba en seguir a sus líderes incluso en sus mayores fallos.

Pero, ¿se arrepentía de pertenecer a su Casa? ¿A aquella en la que tantos se habían decantado por el lado incorrecto? Sin duda, no. Eso nunca. Ella había sabido elegir el lado correcto, y aunque admiraba al fundador de su Casa, no caería en sus mismos errores. No defendería nunca la pureza de sangre, aunque sí los otros ideales: astucia y ambición. Porque Andrómeda había tenido un sueño, el sueño de hacer lo correcto: dejarse llevar y enamorarse del hombre indicado, sin que importaran sus orígenes. Y le dio igual a qué tuviera que enfrentarse para cumplir su objetivo.

Y a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado, Andrómeda sonrió. Estaba orgullosa de ser una Slytherin. Porque era ambiciosa. Y había conseguido su sueño y disfrutado de él.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola!<strong>_

_**Y con esta viñeta se acaba el fic. Decidí dejar a Andrómeda Tonks para el final, porque me parece un personaje muy interesante y que casi no he explotado. Es una mujer que ha pasado por muchas cosas, y preferí acabar con sus reflexiones sobre su Casa y las demás. No ubico la escena en ningún año en concreto, simplemente algunos años después del final de la guerra. Y la tumba que había ido a visitar... la dejo a la imaginación de cada uno. Andrómeda tiene a muchas personas a las que echar de menos.**_

_**Muchas gracias a los que leéis, y sobre todo a quienes habéis dejado reviews.**_

_**Ahora sí, deseadme suerte en el reto, ¡y hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
